Inevitavel
by Ayame-Ta
Summary: Uma pequena conversa entre Edward e Bella durante a noite!
1. Inevitavel

Twilight nao me pertence....

A historia se passa mais ou menos entre o final de Crepusculo e o começo de Lua Nova...

espero que gosten!!

* * *

Inevitavel.

Simplesmente não podia deixar de amá-lo, mas como amar quem, tanto deseja a minha morte?

Ele desenhou meus lábios com seus dedos frios, um arrepio, seus olhos âmbar fixados nos meus, e sua boca sedentas por meu sangue.

Sim, eu sabia o seu desejo!

Sabia que nesse momento sofria por dentro, sentia uma dor incompreensível para mim, sabia que nesse exato momento seus pensamentos iam alem das minhas expectativas, que metade dele estava o persuadindo a me matar, o demônio, e que a outra metade estava lá, tentando me proteger de qualquer mal, o anjo, o qual eu sei que sempre vai estar lá, o que tenta me proteger a qualquer custo, o que me ama de verdade, o que luta contra o próprio demônio.

Um sorriso escapou de meus lábios, era engraçado eu estar do lado da pessoa que deseja tanto me matar, e me sentir tão segura, tão protegida, tão feliz.

-por que o sorriso?- ele perguntou com aquela voz que me acalmaria no pior momento da minha vida.

-feliz por ter você aqui, por você me proteger- isso era quase tudo verdade, mais acho que ele ficaria triste em saber que eu pensava tanto na parte dele, que ele odiava.

-gostaria de saber exatamente o que esta pensando- ele falou novamente com aquela voz.

Eu sorri em resposta, será que ele me amaria se soubesse o que estou pensando?

-por favor, me diga tudo o que esta pensando- ele suplicou, isso era de mais para mim, ver aqueles olhos lindos, brilharem em desespero, ver seus lábios se contorcerem em agonia, era demais para mim ver que o que ele tanto queria era impossível de eu dar.

Só podia dar as minhas explicações em palavras, gostaria de poder mostrar cada sentimento que ele me trazia, a proteção, o amor, a felicidade, a paixão.

-se eu for totalmente sincera, você não ficará bravo comigo?- perguntei insegura, sabia que podia ser tolice, mais eu o amava tanto...

-prometo- e deu o sorriso que tanto amava, lembrei vagamente que tinha a necessidade de respirar.

-estava pensando que você sofre ao estar ao meu lado, pelo... pelo fato de... de querer o meu sangue- suspirei, era mais difícil do que esperava lhe dizer _tudo_ –e que mesmo assim esta aqui, e que mesmo você querendo tanto isso,eu me sinto a pessoa mais protegida do mundo! Como se eu tivesse meu próprio anjo.

Ele pensou por menos de um segundo.

-voce é a pessoa mais importante para mim- ele sorriu largamente –obrigada por ser sincera.

Eu ofeguei, ele me agradecia por simplesmente falar o que penso, enquanto eu não fazia nada em quanto ele sofria pelo simples fato de estar ao meu lado, enquanto ele arriscava tudo para me proteger.

Suspirei novamente!

-o que foi?- Perguntou ele tentando ler minha expressão, ela deveria estar bem frustrada, pois ele pareceu preocupado.

- você faz tanto por mim, enquanto eu... Eu não faço absolutamente nada... nada para te merecer.- outro suspiro.

Ele deu novamente aquele sorriso.

-Bella pelo fato de você estar aqui, ao meu lado sabendo que eu posso... que posso te matar, já é surpreendente- o sorriso novamente –e mesmo que eu não representasse perigo algum, o fato de você estar ao meu lado, já é mais do que eu mereço- ele deu bastante ênfase no "eu".

Ele pegou delicadamente minha mão, meu coração acelerou ferozmente –eu te amo tanto- ele falou enquanto sua outra mão acariciava lentamente minha bochecha, provavelmente corada.

-eu também- falei sobre o fôlego.

-para sempre- ele falou enquanto rosava seus lábios nos meus.

-para sempre- concordei passando levemente as mãos em seus cabelos

Encostei minha cabeça nos braços dele, havíamos ficado tanto tempo conversando que já se passavam das três da manha.

-até amanha, Edward- falei sonolenta.

-ate amanha- ele falou encostando delicadamente os dedos em meus cabelos.

Cerrei meus olhos, e suspirei sonolenta, ele começou a sussurrar minha canção, estava tão acostumada em ouvi-la antes de dormir, que não duvidaria se não conseguisse mais dormir sem ela.

Ele continuava a acariciar meus cabelos, enquanto sussurrava a canção em meus ouvidos.

Realmente ele era meu anjo, mesmo sendo o anjo que deseja tanto minha morte.

* * *

Eu tenho essa mesma historia narrada por Edward, provavelmente irei coloca-la aqui também, mais sera mais rapido se ouver varias Reviews ;D

espero que gostem ;D

beijos


	2. Boneca de Porcelana

Olá!!!

Bom como havia dito aqui esta, a que Edward narra!

Achei melhor colocar as duas juntas, mesmo não sendo a continuação, e sim a mesma historia.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Boneca de porcelana

Ela era tão frágil em meus braços, tão quebrável, parecia que a qualquer momento ela se quebraria e não poderia fazer nada.

Comecei a delinear seus lábios, ela se arrepiou perante o meu gesto. Tão frágil. Olhava fixamente em seus olhos chocolates, eles pareciam tão quentes.

Gostaria que nesse momento ela percebesse o que estaria perdendo e o perigo que corria estando ao meu lado, queria que corresse de mim, gostaria que ficasse com medo, repreendi-me rapidamente pelo pensamente, nunca me perdoaria se a deixasse com medo, ou se fizesse algo para que ela tivesse esse sentimento, mas ela era tão frágil, pálida, parecia que se quebraria como uma boneca de porcelana nas mãos de crianças, praticamente inevitável .

Percebi um sorriso se formando nos lábios dela, gostaria de saber o que ela pensava, era tão frustrante não saber.

-Por que o sorriso?- perguntei, era tolo perguntar por que alguém sorria, mais para mim é importante saber cada respiração dela, como se dependesse disso.

-feliz por ter você aqui, por você me proteger- essas palavras não podiam ser mais confortantes apesar de saber que não era certo ela pensar desse jeito.

Realmente gostaria de saber o que ela pensava.

-gostaria de saber exatamente o que esta pensando- falei serenamente seria a melhor coisa, saber o que a assusta o que a deixa feliz...

Ela sorriu, era tão lindo vê-la sorrir, ela não se preocupava tanto em saber meus pensamentos, mais para ela era normal, ela não sabia o quão frustrante era não saber o que, quem eu mais amava, estava sentindo.

-por favor, me diga tudo o que esta pensando- praticamente supliquei, eu precisava saber, eu queria saber o que se passava com ela a cada momento, era tão ruim ver sua cara entristecer e não saber o motivo, ver um sorriso em seus lábios e não saber por quê.

-se eu for totalmente sincera, você não ficara bravo comigo?- ela perguntou inocente, ela não sabia o quão feliz ficaria se ela o fizesse.

-prometo- sorri, e ela pareceu prender a respiração por alguns segundos, estranhamente rígida.

-estava pensando que você sofre ao estar ao meu lado, pelo... pelo fato de... de querer o meu sangue- ela suspirou pesadamente, parecia difícil para ela dizer tudo aquilo –e que mesmo assim esta aqui, e que mesmo você querendo tanto isso,eu me sinto a pessoa mais protegida do mundo! Como se eu tivesse meu próprio anjo.

Era tão bom e tão doloroso ouvir aquelas palavra.

-você é a pessoa mais importante para mim- falei com toda a sinceridade –obrigada por ser sincera.

A respiração dela pareceu falhar, então começou a pensar em algo na qual eu não poderia saber.

Ela suspirou novamente, com uma aparência triste.

-o que foi?- precisava saber o que a deixava triste, ela pareceu perceber a minha preocupação.

- você faz tanto por mim, enquanto eu... Eu não faço absolutamente nada... nada para te merecer.- ela suspirou _de novo_.

Eu sorri, era isso que a preocupava, uma coisa tão... despreocupante.

-Bella, pelo fato de você estar aqui, ao meu lado sabendo que eu posso... que posso te matar, já é surpreendente- sorri novamente, era tão incômodo dizer essas coisas para ela, preferia manter elas só para mim - e mesmo que eu não representasse perigo algum, só de você estar ao meu lado, já é mais do que eu mereço- enfatizei o "eu", ela merecia tanto, e eu não poderia dar.

Peguei calmamente sua mão, o coração dela acelerou - eu te amo tanto- falei cariciando, com minha mão livre, o delicado rosto dela, que estava sendo pintado por um leve tom rosado, ficava tão bonita assim.

-eu também- ela falou recuperando o fôlego.

-para sempre- falei dando um delicado beijo em seus lábios frágeis.

-para sempre- ela falou concordando, e acariciou meus cabelos com a sua leve e delicada mão.

Ela encostou sua cabeça em meus braços, aproveitei para espiar o relógio, já eram três da manha, ela pareceu ver o horário também.

-até amanha, Edward- ela falou sonolenta.

-ate amanha- falei acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela fechou os olhos, e suspirou cansada, comecei a cantar a musica que havia composta para ela, seu cheiro era tão bom, minha boca encheu de veneno e minha garganta doía fervorosamente, mais não importava, eu estava ao lado dela.

Eu realmente a amava e iria protegê-la, a qualquer custou,iria proteger a minha frágil porcelana.

* * *

Bom, espero que gostem!!

E por favor mandem Reviews!!


End file.
